Finding The Mona Liza
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: When a delivery truck containing priceless art works including the Mona Liza,Judy and Nick are tasked to find the culprits and bring the art works back. Will they succeed in finding the art works?find out!
It was another peaceful night in the city of Zootopia,the once crowded streets were now deserted,not a single soul in sight.

A delivery van drove along a deserted street,inside the ordinary looking Van,was few of the worlds most priceless art works,including the Mona Liza.

The driver of the van,a obese Koala,sat back in the driver seat and relaxed while listening to the music that's blasting out of the radio.

He was humming along to the tune happily,until a black four seated car zoomed passed his van and cut straight into his lane,causing the Koala to step on the emergency brake to prevent an accident.

Strangely enough, the other car had also came to a screeching halt just a few metres in front of the van.

Outraged, the Koala horned at the other car repeatedly,however the car stayed stationary instead of moving away.

The Koala was losing all his patient,all the colourful words were at the tip of his tongue and he was ready to shout them out to vent his anger.

The Koala opened the door and as he stepped out of his van,he mumbled,"Inconsiderate Driver"

He approached the parked vehicle,ready to confront the driver, when two black figures dashed passed him,nearly causing him to fall down.

"Hey!"The Koala shouted angrily at them,but to his horror,the two figures jumped into his Van and locked the door.

Realizing what's happening,the Koala ran towards his van,trying to prevent it and most importantly the things inside from getting stolen.

But his efforts were to no avail, the Van and the

Parked vehicle both drove off,and the Koala stood no chance to catch them.

Unsure of what to do,the koala took out his mobile phone and dial for the police.

The next day,the news of the stolen art works was being reported on all channels in Zootopia.

'Breaking News,Van that was delivering priceless art work was stolen yesterday night'

'Priceless art works stolen,culprits still at large!"

'The ZPD had taken on the case of the stolen art works'.

In the ZPD headquarters, the chief of the ZPD,Bogo was in his office switching though the various channels that was still reporting about the missing art works.

Bogo let out a sigh as his switched off the television. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair to help him relaxed as this case was putting a lot of stress on him.

There was a knock on the door,using as little strength possible,Bogo shouted, "Come in."

The door swung opened slowly,as if whoever was coming in knows that Bogo was in a bad mood.

Officer Benjamin Clawhauser,the police department obese cheetah receptionist entered the room with a file in his paws.

"Sir,I got the case file that you requested for,"He reported,he slowly and carefully placed the file onto Bogo's table. "Is there anything else I can do for you,Sir?"

"Yes,there's one thing you can do for me,"Bogo replied,with his eyes still closed.

"What is it?"Clawhauser asked.

"Get me the Rabbit and the fox,"Bogo replied, while he opened his eyes dramatically.

" A...but sir,"Clawhauser stated,stuttering. "Hopps and Wilde are on a compulsory vacation remember?"

"Of course I remember," Bogo replied,as he reached out to grab the file that Clawhauser had brought him. "But desperate times,desperate measure."

"Okay,Sir,I will get them right away,"Clawhauser said,enthusiastically before he rushed out of Bogo's office and back to his station to contact Nick and Judy.

At Judy's rental apartment,she was still peaceful fast asleep,when her phone started ringing. Judy heard it,but she was too lazy to pick the phone up,so she just let it continue ringing until it stopped.

Finally having peace and quiet again,Judy was ready to fall back asleep when her phone started ringing again. Growling with frustration,Judy reached her hand out of her blanket and picked up her phone.

"Hello,who is it?" Judy asked,monotonous.

"Good Morning Judy,sorry to disturb you," The somewhat chubby voice of Clawhauser spoke. "But Chief Bogo said that he needed you back at the police station,he has a case for you."

"OK,I will be there," Judy replied,her eyes still closed as she was ready to go back to sleep the moment they hung the phone.

But after Judy's mind processed what Clawhauser said,Judy immediately opened her eyes and jumped out of her bed,full of energy. She went from a zombie Bunny to Bunny full of energy in less than a second.

"I will be right over!" Judy shouted energetically into the phone as she rushed to get changed into her police uniform. After being off duty for five days, Judy was ready to get back in business.

At Nick's house,he was watching movies on Pawflix while sitting back,relaxing on his couch and chilling with some cold soft drinks.

'Ring...ring...ring...ring..'The ringing of his phone was accompanied by the vibration, alerting him that someone was calling him.

Nick took his phone out of his pocket and answered the called. "Hello?who is it?"

"Hello,Nick it's me,Clawhauser,"Clawhauser replied. "Oh,Clawhauser, what's up Buddy?" Nick replied,as he lowered down the volume of the TV so that he could hear Clawhauser better.

"We got a new case,chief Bogo needs you back at the station now,"Clawhauser replied.

"Alright tell the Chief I will be right over!" Nick replied. After they hung up the call,Nick got off his couch and switched off the TV. "Looks like Superdog vs Batcat will have to wait," Nick declared before he left his living room to get ready.

Bogo was in his office,looking through the case file that Clawhauser brought him,when he heard a knock on the dooor

"Come in!" Bogo ordered

.The door swung opened and Nick and Judy entered,wearing their unifrom proudly.

"Morning Chief,we came immediately after we got the call,"Judy reported in.

"Sorry to disturbed the both of you on your vacation, but I need both of you to find the missing art works," Bogo explained, as he handed them the case file.

"Missing art works?when did it happen?"Judy asked,as she flipped through the case file.

Bogo stared at her,shocked," You mean you didn't know about the missing art works?"Bogo exclaimed.

"A...nope,didn't know about it until you told me," Jduy replied,smiling nervously at Bogo.

"It was all over the news!and you didn't know about it!are you living under a rock?" Bogo Shouted.

"A...no,sir," Judy replied, feeling a little bit awkward.

"Whatever,I don't really care,just find those missing art works," Bogo stated as he folded his arms.

"Don't worry sir,we are on it," Nick reassured Bogo. Both Nick and Judy saluted Bogo before they made their leave from their office.

Both Nick and Judy headed to cafeteria in the police station to have their breakfast. Nick had went to get their food while Judy sat at their seat,reading through the case file.

Judy was deeply engrossed in readings the case file,until Nick came back with their breakfast. "Found anything interesting?" Nick questioned,as he placed the tray filled with food onto the table.

"Not much,but I'm sure we will be able to work something out of what we have,"Judy replied. She closed the file and put it aside and then she grabbed her share of the food from the tray.

Before they talked about the case,Nicka and Judy had a little ice breaker session with each other. "So what you been up to?" Nick asked.

"You know,the usual stuff,"Judy replied. As they knew each other for quite some time already,Nick knew exactly what Judy was referring to as the usual stuff.

"Boring!" Nick exclaimed. "We finally have days off and you just wasted them."

"OK then,since my life is boring,why not you tell me what you been up to the past five days,"Judy declared,smriking at Nick.

"Watching Pawflix and chilling,"Nick replied,with his signature grin.

"As if that's any more exciting than what I've been doing," Judy commented.

"Actually it is more exciting than running around town poking my head into other animals business," Nick remarked,which offended Judy.

"Since when do I poke my head into other animals business?" Judy questioned, in her own defence.

"Don't even get me started,Carrot," Nick replied,his signature grin still on his face as he took a sip of from his cup.

Judy was put speechless,she would had say something to defend herself,but she found no use in continuing on with this childish argument.


End file.
